mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
Gendo Ikari
Gendo Ikari is a space demon, and the main antagonist of the Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion Series. He also works with Evil Pen Pen and Asatan. History The Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion He starts off antagonizing Shinji Ikari by dropping sick dance moves on Tokyo- 3, but is soon stopped when DeadMau5 throws his head at him. He is also implied to have blown up the studio. He then haunts the antagonist at the end after he views the tape. The Expanded Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion He appears as a giant shortly after Asatan is defeated. He shoves his finger in himself over and over until fire shoots out, killing Rei and Skrillex, as well as blowing up the main protagonist's house. He also haunts this protagonist as well as leaving a calling card in human excrement. The Complete Truth About Neon Genesis Evangelion He appears one last time in the canon-verse here as a secondary antagonist for the first time, playing second to Evil Pen Pen. He first appears in the intro of the show, but makes his first real appearance bursting out of Ramiel before eating him. He shot pieces of Ramiel out of his behind as a machine gun.He is falsely presumed dead before rising back up with Pen Pen. He then combined with the MP EVA's and Pen Pen to seperate himself into Gendo missiles. His reign of terror is stopped once Rei, Shinji, and the other EVA's show up to out dance him. He, Pen Pen, and the MP EVA's are all dragged down into Hell by Asatan. Even though he died in the show, he is still able to meet the protagonist and leave a calling card, implying he may still be out there with Pen Pen. Non-Canon History Gendo Ikari Xbox 1 He appears in the game to masturbate before he kills the protagonist. He then leaves a calling card with cum. Scanty and Kneesocks Sega Genesis Gendo appears in Scanty and Kneesocks Sega Genesis by having sex with the daemon sisters. THE OTHER TRUTH ABOUT NEON GENESIS EVANGELION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gendo suddenly pops out, and sucks everybody into his but before everything exploded. He then pops out of the protagonist's cereal, presumably killing him. Abilities - Teleportation: He has been seen to teleport into an area at his own will. - Growth to giant size: He can grow to an enormous size bigger than a city. He has only used this ability once though. - Butthole fire: He can create intense amounts of fire by repeatedly shoving his finger in his butthole over and over again. - Missile separation: He can split himself into individual missiles when combined with Pen Pen. - Sick moves: Gendo has proven to be an excellent dancer, beating Shinji Ikari. He is not capable of defeating many people dropping sick moves though. - Transportaiton into the real world: Gendo is shown to have the ability to transfer himself into the real world. He only uses this ability after an episode is finished. Whether this limits him is unknown. Trivia - He is the second most seen antagonist, following Alex Trebek, but he would be the most seen character if the non-canon stories are counted as well. - Originally, Gendo was never Gendo was never supposed to be the main villain of the Evangelion truth series, but was added in, and has become one of (if not) the most seen character. - With the ability to grow large, Gendo may possibly be the biggest character in the MKG789 universe seen so far. Category:Antagonists and Space Demons Category:Evangelion Category:Characters